


who's a good puppy

by wootherin



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Detective!AU, Fluff, M/M, major fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/pseuds/wootherin
Summary: the title sums it all.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	who's a good puppy

**Author's Note:**

> specially made with love. only for you, [@everealm.](https://twitter.com/everealm)

Semuanya bermula dari Byungchan.

Kalau rekannya itu nggak manggil pasangan kerjanya dengan sebutan mesra wifey wifey; mungkin Sejun juga nggak akan terinspirasi.

“Wifey.”

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam pelan. Matanya fokus pada layar komputer di hadapannya, mengetik laporan yang seharusnya Sejun juga sedang kerjakan.

Seharusnya.

“Wifey,” panggil lelaki itu lagi, menaruh sikunya di meja dan menjadikan telapak tangannya tumpuan pipi. Bibirnya mengerucut sedikit, kurang puas dengan respon yang ia terima. “Wifeeeey.”

Panjang, diayun nadanya. Tapi yang dipanggil masih aja belum mengalihkan wajah. Malah tambah fokus sama kerjaannya.

Sejun menghela nafas pelan. Kayaknya udah kebal, yang satu itu. Padahal pas awal dia manggil begini dua tahun lalu, telinganya pasti langsung merah padam.

“Kang Seungsik!”

Dengar yang ini, baru nengok. Tapi cuma sebentar.

“Kak Seungsik,” koreksi yang lebih tua, mengembalikan segala atensinya pada layar.

“Sayang,” ucap Sejun, nggak mau kalah.

Seungsik mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan sebelum memfokuskan matanya pada Sejun, menurunkan suaranya seraya berkata, “Kita lagi di kantor.”

“Ya terus kenapa.” Sejun menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk membawa kursinya mendekat ke Seungsik, mencondongkan badannya mendekat lalu menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Bilang, “Mereka juga udah tau.”

Untuk mendukung ucapannya ini, Sejun mengalihkan pandangan ke meja Kepala Divisi Yoon. “Ya kan, kapten?”

Kepala Divisi Yoon cuma bisa geleng-geleng; tapi ada senyum tipis di wajahnya. Satu divisi juga tau, yang paling heboh waktu Sejun sama Seungsik mengumumkan hubungan mereka ya lelaki yang paling dihormati di divisi ini.

Aneh soalnya, jadiannya.

Sejun udah lama ngejar tapi baru diterima pas dia hampir mati.

Iya, beneran hampir mati.

Sejun masih ingat jelas malam itu. Mereka lagi ngejar perampok ulung yang kasusnya cukup memakan waktu. Semua bukti udah lengkap, ada petunjuk juga mengenai lokasi keberadaan. Surat perintah penangkapan udah turun. Tentu Sejun yang paling semangat.

Dia ada taruhan sama Byungchan dari divisi sebelah, tim mana yang menyelesaikan kasus lebih banyak boleh nyuruh tim yang kalah ngelakuin apa aja yang dimau. Asalkan masih dilindungi hukum. Sejun seneng banget taruhan nggak jelas begini sama Byungchan.

Awal dia jadi detektif di unit kejahatan dan kekerasan ini, semuanya terasa baru dan memicu adrenalin. Tiap kasus yang dia dapat bikin jantungnya berdebar nggak karuan. Seneng, bisa bantu banyak orang. Tapi lama kelamaan, pola kasusnya.. begitu-begitu aja. Dia tetap ngelakuin semuanya sepenuh hati, tentu. Tapi kadang taruhan-taruhan kecil yang dibuatnya bikin dia tambah semangat. Seru, soalnya.

“Kita nggak nunggu yang lain?” tanya Seungsik waktu itu, nahan pergelangan tangan Sejun. “Nggak ada pistol.”

Ada empat orang di divisi mereka—lima, termasuk pak ketua. Hari itu pas banget lagi ada inspeksi senjata, semuanya lagi dikumpulin untuk pengecekan. Dongho, pas dapet kabar tentang lokasi perampok ulung ini, langsung ke bagian persenjataan. Tapi Sejun langsung ngacir ke mobilnya. Diikutin Seungsik, pastinya.

Sejun menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka udah di parkiran sekarang. Dia balik badan, ngangkat tangannya yang bebas terus dikepal. Senyum pas bilang, “Ada ini.”

“Lo bukan polisi kalau lo takut lecet dikit,” lanjutnya. Ngelepasin tangan Seungsik terus lari ke mobil; masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

Orang gila, pikir Seungsik waktu itu. Tapi dia paham jelas Sejun nggak bisa ditahan. Jadi, dia ikutin aja cara mainnya. Masuk ke mobil juga.

Sejun selalu membanggakan kekuatan insting, beda sama Seungsik yang mengandalkan strategi. Keduanya dipasangin karna itu. Biar seimbang, kalau kata Kepala Divisi Yoon. Tapi malam itu, mereka minim strategi.

Sejun beneran gatel mau nangkep, sedangkan Seungsik nggak bisa mikir karna takut rekannya ini ngelakuin hal bodoh. Sejun sering gitu, soalnya.

Dan bener aja. Orang yang seharusnya mereka tangkep punya senjata. Sejun kena—tentu bukan tanpa perlawanan. Dia sempet nonjok si penjahat ini sebelum dia kena tembak. Terus untungnya. Untungnya, tim mereka dateng di waktu yang tepat dan berhasil nangkep si penjahat ini.

Tapi Seungsik udah nggak bisa mikirin apa-apa lagi selain Sejun. Dia marah banget. Sama dirinya, sama Sejun. Raut wajahnya tegas tapi masih tetap tenang. Sejun kewalahan nahan sakit, jelas kelihatan di wajahnya. Seungsik sibuk menahan luka rekannya itu, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk nggak panik.

“Tetap sama gue,” pintanya.

Tapi dengar ini, Sejun malah terkekeh pelan. Tambah lemas, nempel sama Seungsik sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

“Tetap.. sama gue,” ucap Sejun, mengulangi perkataan Seungsik dengan sedikit kewalahan. Tangannya nyengkram baju Seungsik, kepalanya bersandar di pundak. Terus.. lemes. Nggak sadarkan diri.

Malam itu, kali pertama Seungsik meninggikan suara pada Kepala Divisi Yoon. Memintanya untuk membawa mobil lebih cepat.

Aneh banget. Aneh, pokoknya.

Bocahnya hampir nggak selamat. Tapi hal pertama yang dia lakuin pas akhirnya membuka mata; mendeklarasikan pada dunia bahwa mereka pacaran.

Bukan pada seluruh dunia, sih. _Dunianya_ Sejun, lebih tepatnya.

Seungsik bingung banget pas itu. Dia lega pas Sejun akhirnya bangun, mau manggil dokter tapi tangannya ditahan. Disuruh mendekat terus dibisikin, “Kita pacaran.”

Terus Seungsik mana bisa bilang enggak.

Jadi deh. Sampai sekarang. Pacaran.

Itu lima bulan lalu.

Sejun selalu punya cara untuk dapetin yang dia mau. Dapetin Seungsik, termasuk.

Sejun nggak tau mulai kapan, tapi seluruh atensinya sekarang udah kembali ke wajah Seungsik. Mandangin kekasih hatinya ini dengan penuh cinta sebelum menolehkan wajah ketika mendengar seseorang berdeham. Kepala Divisi Yoon.

“Laporan,” katanya, mengingatkan. “PDA-nya ntar aja di rumah.”

Dengar ini, Sejun sedikit mengerucutkan bibir. Mendorong kursinya menjauh dari Seungsik terus mulai mengerjakan laporan miliknya sendiri. Ini termasuk salah satu tugas yang dia benci dari pekerjaannya; bikin laporan. Nggak ada picuan adrenalinnya.

“Kalau di rumah mah nggak PDA kali, kapten,” gerutunya, pelan. Tapi berhasil bikin Seungsik ketawa.

“Mau lembur? Ntar PDA disini pas udah pada pulang,” jawab Kepala Divisi Yoon, membuat Sejun otomatis menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang jauh lebih tua itu terkekeh pelan. Kembali mengingatkan, “Kerjain laporannya.”

Sejun cuma ngangguk-ngangguk. Ngerjain laporannya sambil cemberut.

Dia bisa ngerasain tatapan Seungsik yang singgah terlalu lama, tapi dia nggak tanggepin. Ngambek, ceritanya. Tambah cemberut begitu dengar Seungsik tertawa.

“Kerjain yang bener,” ucap Seungsik, kini kembali fokus kepada kerjaannya. “Itu aja kelarin, sisanya aku.”

Dan itu cukup buat senyum Sejun merekah. Duduknya langsung tegap, memajukan kursinya lebih dekat ke meja miliknya dan mengerjakan laporannya dengan semangat.

Sepi, hari ini. Nggak ada kasus baru yang masuk. Dia bahkan bisa main keliling-keliling habis laporannya selesai, gangguin Byungchan si anak divisi sebelah yang belum kelar sama laporannya sendiri. Sama, mereka. Paling males kalau nulis laporan.

“Lo kalau kebanyakan energi mending ngerjain punya gue,” kata Byungchan. Tapi Sejun langsung mundur teratur. Nyengir sambil dadah-dadah. Berhasil ngehindar pas Byungchan nimpuk dia pake kaus kaki bekas.

Terus sekarang, kembali pada aktivitas menggoda favoritnya. Godain Kang Seungsik, tentu saja.

“Kak,” panggilnya. Seungsik masih ngerjain laporan. Jatah Sejun, harusnya. Tapi keduanya tau bakal lebih cepat kalau dikerjain Seungsik. Yang lebih tua itu juga nggak keberatan.

“Hm?”

“Nanti kita jadi couple yoga?”

“Ngawur.”

Merah dikit, mukanya. Sejun paling suka ngelihat kekasihnya itu salah tingkah.

“Nanti balik nggak usah ke gym,” ucapnya, menusuk pipi Seungsik dengan jari telunjuk. “Langsung pulang aja.”

Tangannya kemudian pindah ke gagang kursi Seungsik, menarik yang lebih tua itu mendekat sebelum membisikkan, “Olahraga di kasur.”

Seungsik langsung batuk-batuk. Tapi Sejun puas ketawa, mendorong kursinya kembali menjauh dan meregangkan badannya; bersenandung pelan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Lima bulan mereka resmi jadian, udah terhitung tiga bulan semenjak mereka tinggal bareng. Tapi Seungsik masih aja belum kebiasa sama tingkahnya Sejun. Kalau dulu sebelum jadian udah bikin pusing, sekarang jauh tambah lebih pusing.

Satu-satunya waktu dimana Seungsik bisa istirahat nafas dikit itu pas sesi olahraga mereka. Yang ini rutin dari dulu, tiap pulang kerja suka ke gym bareng. Biasanya Sejun bakal sibuk ngerjain rutinitasnya dia sendiri, tentu dengan perhitungan tepat kalau dimana dia berdiri, Seungsik harus bisa lihat.

Kadang dia suka mergokin kekasihnya itu menatap terlalu lama. Kayak kali ini, contohnya.

Mereka langsung ke gym habis dari kantor tadi. Sejun udah minta langsung pulang aja biar bisa olahraga yang lain, tapi Seungsik langsung geleng-geleng. Soalnya Sejun bilang begitu di depan Subin—si anak bawang divisi. Paling kecil, dia.

“Kalian punya fasilitas gym di rumah?” tanya Subin, semangat.

Terus sebelum Sejun bisa jawab, mulutnya dibekap Seungsik dan digeret keluar ruangan. Polisi yang jaga di meja depan sampai bingung lihatnya. Seungsik senyum aja, memberi anggukan kecil seraya melewatinya dengan Sejun dalam dekapan.

Sejun bahkan nggak nyoba untuk berontak. Dia malah gelendotan, Seungsik mah udah hafal aja. Pas lihat parkiran sepi langsung digendong ke mobil. Susah geretnya, soalnya. Yang lebih muda itu terus-terusan minta biar langsung pulang aja, tapi tetep dibawa ke gym sama Seungsik.

“Tanganku tambah cakep nggak si?” tanya Sejun, ngangkat barbel.

Dia nggak perlu ngelirik ke arah pacarnya itu untuk tau kalau dia sekarang lagi dilihatin. Barbelnya dia turunin, pelan banget sebelum dinaikin lagi.

Seungsik jawab dengan anggukan.

“Mau liat perut aku nggak?”

“Nggak.”

“Liat deh ini ototnya gedean dikit.”

Gitu terus, sampai semua setnya kelar.

Kadang Sejun suka curi-curi cium pipi terus Seungsik pasrah aja. Pas ditarik ke ruang bilas juga, ngikut aja. Tapi Sejun tau untuk nggak ganggu Seungsik disini. Kalau kelepasan bahaya, soalnya. Udah pernah mereka.

Kelar mandi baru balik gelendotan. Tangan Seungsik aman dalam genggaman Sejun saat mereka akhirnya jalan ke parkiran. Pas ditanya kenapa dipegangin terus, Sejun jawabnya takut ilang.

“Kamu kan kayak anak anjing,” jelasnya, menarik Seungsik lebih dekat. “Nanti kalau dilepas hilang.”

Seungsik mendengus pelan. Dia bisa jadi apa aja deh, kalau sama Sejun. Tergantung mood anak itu aja. Kalau sekarang dia bilang Seungsik anak anjing, yaudah berarti Seungsik anak anjing.

Sejun bukain pintu mobil buat Seungsik, membiarkannya masuk ke kursi penumpang sebelum dia sendiri masuk melalui pintu pengemudi. Gantian, nyetirnya. Kalau pulang gym biasanya Sejun yang nyetir. Pagi jatahnya Seungsik, karna yang lebih muda itu suka masih ngantuk tiap berangkat.

“Mau buka kaca nggak?” tanya Sejun, nyalain mesin.

Ditanyain gini Seungsik cuma ngerjap bingung. “Ngapain?”

“Kali aja mau nongolin muka terus hah hah hah gitu,” kata Sejun, menelengkan kepalanya sedikit lalu menirukan anjing yang sering ia lihat di video. “Kan enak kena angin angin.”

Pusing. Tapi namanya juga Sejun. Seungsik maklum.

Seungsik menarik yang lebih muda itu mendekat. Digigit pipinya, membuat Sejun mengaduh pelan.

“Pake sabuknya,” kata Seungsik, memberi kecupan di pipi yang abis digigit tadi terus perlahan mendorong Sejun menjauh. “Nyetir yang bener. Nggak bener nanti aku tilang.”

Denger ini, Sejun mengernyitkan dahi. “Emang kamu polisi lalu lintas?” Tapi tetap dipake sabuknya, nungguin Seungsik pake juga sebelum jalanin mobilnya.

Seungsik cuma ketawa. Mengeluarkan ponsel genggamnya lalu bertanya, “Kamu mau makan apa?”

“Kamu,” jawab Sejun, santai. Tentu nggak ditanggepin.

“Mau salad tuna apa salmon?”

“Salad mulu aku mau jajangmyeon.”

“Kan tadi siang udah?”

“Yaudah aku mau makan kamu.”

“Oke jajangmyeon.”

“Kan tadi siang belum!” protes Sejun, ngalihin muka ke samping tapi pipinya keburu didorong untuk madep balik ke depan.

“Jajangmyeon,” ucap Seungsik, final.

Malam itu mereka makan sambil nonton. Mesen jajangmyeon dari restoran langganan mereka terus makan bareng di ruang tamu.

“Aku tadi mampir ke unit perempuan dan anak,” ucap Sejun, menyuap jajangmyeon dari mangkuknya. “Mbak Eunji bilang ada satu kasus yang kemungkinan bakal dioper ke kita.”

“Oh ya?”

Sejun jawab dengan anggukan. Bilang, “Mm. Kasus anak hilang.”

“Ada tanda-tanda penculikan?” tebak Seungsik, mengerutkan dahi.

Sejun menghela nafas pelan seraya mengangguk. Biasanya begitu. Kalau dapet operan kasus, berarti udah lebih berat. “Masih dugaan, tapi. Semoga salah.”

Sejun akrab banget sama para detektif di unit perempuan dan anak. Selain godain Byungchan, dia sering mampir kesitu juga. Tapi Seungsik paham itu karna Sejun takut. Mau mastiin, kalau nggak ada kasus yang harus pindah ke tangan mereka. Sekalinya ada, harus cepat ditangani. Sebaik mungkin.

“Semoga cepet ketemu,” kata yang lebih tua. Ia menaruh mangkuknya yang kini kosong di meja lalu mendekatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi Sejun. Kalau kekasihnya lagi khawatir gini, rasanya Seungsik siap ngelakuin apapun untuk meringankan bebannya.

“Ih berminyak tau.” Sejun ngelap pipinya pake punggung tangan, bikin Seungsik terkekeh pelan. Yang lebih tua itu ngelingkarin tangan di pinggang Sejun terus ditarik lebih dekat. Dicium lagi pipinya.

“Tadi di kantor mau cium-cium,” ucap Seungsik, mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi.

“Kak!” protes Sejun, memekik pelan ketika dia tiba-tiba diangkat untuk duduk di pangkuan. Tuh, kan. Kalau di rumah aja begini. “Aku belum kelar makan..”

Seungsik memberi kecupan singkat sekali lagi sebelum menaruh dagunya di pundak yang lebih muda. Bilang, “Yaudah makan.”

“Masa begini..”

“Emang kenapa kalau begini?” tanya Seungsik, membenarkan posisi kekasihnya itu di pangkuan. “Kamu makan aja, aku peluk. Aku kangen.”

Terus Sejun mana bisa protes.

Yang lebih muda itu menghela nafas pelan, menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Seungsik terus lanjut makan. Pusing deh. Orang-orang pasti nggak percaya Seungsik kalau di rumah kelakuannya begini.

“Aku juga tadi ketemu mbak Hayoung,” ucap Sejun, kembali menyuap makanannya. “Katanya video dia gagal karna kamu.”

“Video?” tanya Seungsik.

“Iya, yang itu loh. Kamu ditarik buat nyobain makan itu,” jawab Sejun, membuat yang lebih tua langsung mengangguk paham.

Unit perempuan dan anak punya program baru, mereka bikin channel youtube untuk sosialisasi tentang banyak hal. Banyak dari kasus-kasus sebelumnya yang ngasih lihat kalau sebagian besar korban takut untuk ngelapor karna mereka kira mereka yang salah, belum lagi image polisi yang menakutkan bagi sebagian masyarakat. Terutama anak-anak. Para detektif di unit perempuan dan anak mau ngerubah itu; cara pandang masyarakat.

Jadi pas Seungsik diajak untuk ikut ambil video lengkap dengan seragamnya, tentu langsung dia terima. Tapi yang bikin bingung.. dia duduk di depan kamera terus disuruh nyobain cemilan. Ya dia nurut aja, kan niatnya memang ngebantu. Toh videonya cuma bentar.

“Kok gagal?” tanya Seungsik. “Kayaknya aku nggak serem?”

Denger ini, Sejun malah ketawa. Dia sedikit nolehin kepala terus bilang, “Kamu nyobain cemilan terus bilang itu rasanya kayak makanan anjing.”

Seungsik refleks mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus sisa makanan di ujung bibir Sejun. “Kan emang kayak makanan anjing,” katanya, membela diri.

“Setelah dicek lagi kontennya jadi nggak layak tayang, tau.” Sejun nusuk pipi Seungsik pakai ujung sumpit. Yang bersih, tentu saja. “Katanya takut anak kecil ngira kamu pernah makan makanan anjing.”

Sejun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengatakan, “Tapi kan kamu memang anjing..”

“Anjingnya aku,” lanjutnya. Senyumnya merekah lebar. “Anjingnya siapa?”

Seungsik terkekeh pelan. Tau nggak bisa ngelak, dia jawab; “Anjingnya kamu.”

Sejun kemudian mengerucutkan bibir, minta dicium. Tentu Seungsik langsung turuti. Dikecup lembut sebelum pahanya ditepuk. “Makan dulu habisin.”

Yang lebih muda itu ngangguk-ngangguk. Lanjut makan.

Terus begitu selesai, langsung benerin posisi biar duduk nyamping di pangkuan Seungsik. Tangannya dilingkarin di leher yang lebih tua. Bibirnya dimajuin minta cium lagi.

Tapi alih-alih mendekatkan wajah kayak tadi, Seungsik malah ketawa. Pipinya Sejun digigit, bikin anak itu cemberut. “Aku minta cium bukan minta gigit,” protesnya.

“Lho, tadi katanya aku anjing?” Seungsik gigit, sekali lagi. Sejun merengek pelan lalu mencoba untuk membebaskan diri—tapi yang lebih tua malah mendekapnya lebih erat. “Berarti boleh gigit dong.”

Tangan Sejun menangkup rahang Seungsik lalu mendorong wajahnya sedikit menjauh. Pipinya diunyel. “Bad puppy,” katanya.

Melihat ekspresi Sejun, Seungsik lagi-lagi tertawa. Gemes soalnya. Dia natap mata Sejun sedikit terlalu lama sebelum akhirnya memangkas jarak di antara mereka; memberi kecupan singkat di bibirnya. “Your puppy,” ucapnya saat menarik diri.

Sejun langsung tersenyum lebar, menarik Seungsik untuk kembali mendekat lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir yang lebih tua. “My puppy.” Kedua tangannya kini menangkup pipi, mengusap lembut dengan ibu jari. “Mine.”

Bibir Seungsik dia klaim kembali. Pagutannya lembut, sama sekali nggak terburu-buru karna dia tau dia punya segala waktu. Seungsik juga begitu.

Dia bawa Sejun lebih dekat. Menelengkan kepalanya sedikit seraya membalas tiap cinta yang ia terima.

Pusing.

Kalau sama Sejun, dia pusing. Soalnya anak ini selalu berhasil bikin dia ngerasa penuh terus; meluap-luap. Makanya suka takut mulai, karna takut nggak bisa berhenti.

Dia merengek pelan begitu Sejun narik diri. Sejun sih, cuma ketawa. Soalnya lucu. Dia seneng banget yang begini cuma dia yang bisa lihat.

“Anjingnya akuuuuuuu,” ucap Sejun, ngunyel pipi Seungsik. Gemes.

Yang diunyel cuma bisa pasrah, tentu saja. Bibirnya mengerucut sedikit minta dicium lagi. Tapi Sejun nggak turutin.

“Anjingnya siapa?” tanya yang lebih muda, mendorong wajah Seungsik sedikit menjauh.

“Anjingnya kamu,” jawab Seungsik, tangannya mengusap pinggang Sejun lembut.

“Kamu siapa?” desak Sejun.

“Sejun,” jawab Seungsik lagi, tanpa ragu. “Anjingnya Sejun.”

Gemes banget. Pusing. Sejun gigit deh hidungnya. Terus ketawa begitu ngelihat Seungsik mengernyitkan muka.

“Lucu banget anjingnya aku.” Dia cium kening kekasihnya itu sebelum mengelus rambutnya lembut. “Udah ngantuk belum, sayang?”

Seungsik gelengin kepala.

“Asik bisa keringetan lagi.” Sejun langsung melompat turun dari pangkuan Seungsik. Ngambil dua mangkok kotor di meja terus ngacir ke dapur, ninggalin Seungsik yang sekarang lagi batuk-batuk. Aduh. Dia masih nggak bisa dibecandain begini. “Gosok gigi cuci muka sana.”

Seungsik langsung nurut, ke kamar mandi. Sejun ngelihatnya cuma ketawa aja.

Terus malemnya, pas akhirnya mereka udah aman dalam dekapan satu sama lain di kasur, Sejun nanya, “Kenapa kamu bisa sama aku?”

Dia sering nanya begini. Terus jawaban Seungsik selalu sama; “Karna aku pilih kamu.”

Sejun mengernyitkan dahi, menjauhkan dirinya sedikit agar bisa menatap langsung ke mata Seungsik. “Bukan karna kasihan waktu itu aku hampir mati?”

Lagi. Pertanyaan itu lagi.

Seungsik langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberi kecupan singkat di dahi Sejun terus bilang, “Bukan.”

“Terus kenapa?”

“Somewhere along the way kamu udah jadi bagian dari aku.” Seungsik mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu menggunakan punggung tangan. Gerakannya lembut, penuh hati-hati. “Yang kamu mau, aku mau juga. Yang bikin kamu kesel rasanya bikin aku kesel juga. Mau jauhin semua yang buruk dari kamu.”

Mereka _partner_ jauh sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tugasnya kan, memang begitu. Saling jaga. Musuh mereka sama.

Sejun nggak ada jawaban, tau omongan kekasihnya itu belum selesai.

“Terus aku belajar tentang mimpi kamu. Tentang gimana kamu ngelihat dunia,” lanjut Seungsik. Suaranya lembut, membuat Sejun bergeser lebih dekat. “Aku belajar tentang hal-hal yang bikin kamu.. kamu. Baiknya, buruknya.”

“Buruknya?”

“They don’t scare me away,” jawab Seungsik, langsung. Tau apa yang bakal ditanyain. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil, memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi sebelum bertanya, “Tau nggak apa yang bikin aku paling yakin?”

Sejun tau. Tapi dia mau denger. Dia nggak pernah bosen denger yang ini. Nggak pernah bosen ngelihat bahagia di wajah Seungsik pas dia ngomong ini. Jadi, dia gelengin kepalanya.

Lihat ini, Seungsik terkekeh pelan. Dia bawa wajah kekasihnya itu lebih dekat. Bilang; “Aku tau kamu juga pilih aku.”

Dan pada saat itu, Sejun kembali diyakinkan bahwa pilihannya tepat.


End file.
